User talk:Man of Myth is Dayman
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jagged Pirates page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) Pirate Crew Yo, MMIS! Welcome to the SOF wiki! This is your local sarcastic commentor and fish slapper, FOOLISHMORTALFOOL! It's great that you making your own pages. Keep up the good work. But just to let you know. Your category for White Myth Pirates is better suited for an actual page than a category page. So I moved all your content to a new page for better organization in this wiki. From this page http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Category:White_Myth_Pirates To this page. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/White_Myth_Pirates Enjoy your time and ask any of the Marines if you need any help. Ja! FoolishMortalFOOL 12:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) You want me to friend you on Urban Rivals. K!! Matarrok 18:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm Vexicus. You seem like a pretty high up guy. Lets make a guild or something. SOF ON URBAN RIVALS!!! Matarrok 13:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Gen's spot Yo! Hmm, escaping Enel together sounds like a good idea but I already have the history for Lucifer up. I can change it though if we have a super awesome idea >:D So what's the Ordeal of Holes about? I'm thinking about doing an Ordeal of Sea... It's a bit similar to the Ordeal of Swamps in the part about sending people down. Also, Lucifer and Hyde are gonna do the same Ordeal? Yo this is inushima you asked me is you have to delete you character reid rose no you dont have to he join the rose family is you want.04:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC)~~ Tag Hey man you are it. I will also tell tag you in the future like this. Hope you don't mind. GZero945 22:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You are it again my friend. GZero945 05:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Animal Hello Dayman now i want to know what you want to look like as a animal. 1. what clothes do you have? 2. do you have weapons? 3. what is your expression (are you smiling, crying etc.)? 4. what do you do in picture (are you standing, siting, sleeping etc.)? 5: do you have something in your body (scars, tattoos etc.)? message me the answers Carabe197 (talk) 14:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ellen's Rankyaku Yeah, it's a bit of a touchy topic I'd imagine. Well...from what I've gathered on the One Piece Wiki, and from watching the show. Anybody can use Rankyaku at almost any high-speed moving limb on the body. So, I took that concept from the legs, to the arms. Essentially, she covers her hands with Busoshoku Haki as to limit the amount of friction caused from the rapid movement of her hands in a spherical direction, this speed being possible from physical training in the Rokushiki style. Then, she condenses it all to one point using her Busoshoku Haki as a means to do so, before projecting it as a wave of energy, as shown in the gif. Hope that helps :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land''']]) 23:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) 100th Hello Dayman. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC)